


One Million Dollars

by ElliNoora



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Lesbian Character, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliNoora/pseuds/ElliNoora
Summary: This story is based on on-stage banter by Sara in London during the summer of 2016.
Contains quincest and a man. Consider yourself warned.





	1. The Strange Man

Sara was sitting on her hotel bed, thinking. She had been anxious for a few days now, and others had started noticing that something was not right. Just half and hour age she had had to convince Tegan than everything was OK when she called it a day so early today, once again.

It was almost six months ago in London, when Sara had announced on the stage that she would have sex with a man for a million dollars. It was a joke back the, but a week ago...

A week ago a man in his 30's had entered the back stage with a briefcase. He announced his business briefly and showed the million dollars in cash inside the case. Sara was to use a specific pseudonym while staying in the hotel next week, and she would have a chance of earning the million dollars.

Back then Sara was so shocked she couldn't say a word. But now, a week later, she was in her hotel room, as Mrs. Jessica Wojtek. 

Sara had left the door open as instructed and told the reception that she was waiting for company. 

He was two minutes late and Sara was getting more nervous by the second. Million dollars is million dollars, she thought, but... Could she do it? 

Her worrying was interrupted as the door opened, and man with a suitcase stepped in. "Hello, Sara." the rather plain looking man with a suitcase said. "Are you ready?"

She was stunned. Sara sat on the bed in her leather jacked and black jeans. She was wearing quite heavy eye make-up and faint lip gloss, her cheeks were red and her hair was meticulously styled in the bathroom about half an hour earlier. She was ready for him, but she was not sure why she had done. Million dollars, million dollars... 

"I see you have made your mind, you look great." The man walked across the floor leaving the briefcase on the table. The man was standing in front of Sara. He raised his hand and gently ran his fingers through her hair. "You are so beautiful." 

"T.. thanks.." Sara managed finally. She was almost paralysed from anxiety and fear, and strangely, anticipation... She looked up and saw the man smiling at her... His finger brushing her hair felt strangely calming, and she sighed quietly. Sara's gaze wandered lover and fixated on the man's groin. Through the expensive suit's trousers she saw something bulging... It looked huge. Not Sara would have had much experience in these matters, but she though it must be way bigger than average...

"What am I doing?" Sara thought. "Do I really..?" The curiosity was growing in her. The man was waiting patiently while Sara was staring at his still growing manhood. 

"Fuck it." She though, and slowly moved her hand up his leg. It felt even bigger than it looked. Sara felt the huge cock through his trousers and felt strange excitement. Before she even noticed, Sara's hands were fumbling on hilt buckle. almost as in trance she undid the belt buckle and the button, and pulled down the zipper. 

The man's huge cock, still half stiff, bounced free and almost hit Sara in the face. He looked down to the small woman. He couldn't believe what he saw; Sara Quin staring at his cock with a face mixed with confusion, anxiety, and sheer wonderment. 

Sara stared at the hardening shaft in front of her... The doubts were slowly fading and hint of lust had woken up inside her. She had never seen anything so big, and so... It looked almost tasty. Sara found herself starting to feel the member, stroking it gently with her small hands. The lust grew inside her, and the drop of pre-cum on the tip was glistening the way Sara found almost impossible to resist it. 

Then she did it. She took the tip of the strange man's cock between her lips. It felt strange and wrong. But it also made her feel something she didn't anticipate. She felt lust, lust which could only be satisfied by this thick, long penis. Sara sucked and tried to take it deeper. Sara's small mouth was already stretched by his thick member, but that only made her more hungry.

The man sighed as he felt Sara's hungry pale red lips wrapping around her cock. "Stroke it with you hand would you?" he asked and Sara obeyed. She was sucking carefully and caressing the shaft with her tongue. The man started stroking Sara's hair as she took his dick deeper and deeper. Her eyes started to water a bit as the woman looked up. Their eyes locked, and that made his cock even harder. He couldn't resist the heavily shadowed and lined eyes of the lesbian singer currently pleasuring his huge cock with her mouth. He couldn't believe his luck.

Sara was starting to truly enjoy this experience. She was devouring the cock so deep that she started gagging. That just turned her on more. Spit and pre-cum was leaking from her mouth and dripping to the floor. This drove the man crazy and Sara felt his hand move behind her head. She guessed what this meant. Her hands wrapped around the man nails digging to his skin as the man started pushing his cock to her throat. Sara wanted to gag and scream but all she managed was faint moaning as the man started to fuck her little mouth. Sara didn't mind. She was in ecstasy, she could feel her panties getting wet...

He fucked her mouth hard, thick cock slamming to her throat. Her eyes were watering and her make-up was running down her cheeks. But he was just starting. He let go of her head and pulled out his cock. Without saying anything she pushed Sara back on the bed, and started undoing her jeans.

Sara was laying on the bed gasping for breath. For a moment she didn't notice what the man was doing. She just lied there face covered in saliva and ruined mascara. When she regained some of her senses she was missing her trousers and pants, the man standing between her legs. His cock looked even bigger as it glistened there covered in her saliva. It was only when the man pulled her legs eider apart when she realised... "No, wait!" She managed, "I'm not ready... It's too big.. it won't fit.." But he wasn't listening And Sara didn't fight back. She wanted his huge cock inside of her. There was no time for condoms or foreplay, deep down she had wanted this for the whole week. and no she was finally getting it. This stranger enormous cock moved closer and closer... "Fuck me, please" Sara begged, "I want you..." He didn't need any encouragements. The tip of his dick hit her wet and freshly shave pussy. Sara was hoping he liked the little landing strip she had left just for him...

Sara felt the thick cock pressing against her hole. She was quivering from anticipation. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, it's so big, I want it.. AAAH!" The head slipped in her tight and wet pussy, and it kept going deeper, slowly but surely. Despite the pain Sara was loving each and every millimetre his cock penetrated. The veiny and thick penis glided in and made Sara feel things she had never felt before. Sara grabbed the duvet with both of her hands and surrendered to the pleasure. She screamed and moaned, and the mas started to fuck her.

He was completely inside of her. He still couldn't believe it was happening. The tiny lesbian under him moaned even harder as he started to pull his cock back, only to thrust it back in slightly faster. "You like it don't you? Don't you, dyke?" Sara's answer might have been either a yes or a scream mixed with a moan. "That's the spirit." he replied and started thrusting faster. 

Sara's eyes rolled backwards with such pleasure she had not felt ever before. As the man leaned towards her Sara wrapped her legs around him, urging him to fuck her harder. They managed to get rid of the rest of her clothes and the man leaned to bite Sara's ear... Sara was close to her first orgasm and used a short break when the man adjusted his position to make sure he would give her all she got. "Don't stop, I'm so close... I want you to fill my dyke cunt... I'm your own slut, use me.." It didn't take long till Sara came loud and hard, and it was loud. Sara's moans and quivering finished the stranger as well, and he grunted as his huge cock exploded deep inside of Sara. She felt the pulsing cock pumping a huge load of hot cum filling her previously inexperienced lesbian pussy. It was nothing she had ever felt before, but it was driving her wild. 

The thought of his cum inside her was almost enough to make her cum again. But she was spent. The man rolled down on her side and left Sara laying there completely exhausted. The cum was still dripping from her as she finally managed to go to the bathroom. Sara was in the shower and din't hear the door. Someone had heard her screams and had entered the room, only to find the huge cocked stranger laying on Sara's bed...

 

to be continued...


	2. Three million dollars

After a quick shower and cleaning up Sara thought she has heard someone talking in the room. She wrapped a towel around her and peeked to her hotel room. And she was terrified. A woman in leather jacket and black jeans was counting the money in the briefcase. It was her sister, Tegan. 

"Sa-sa? Come over here." Sara's sister demanded. Sara obeyed and walked sheepishly in the room. "This nice gentleman here tells me that you have made quite a large sum of money today. And he is offering more..." Sara didn't answer. "Another quarter of million for a show." Tegan continued. Sara's eyes widened in surprise. Not only did Tegan seem completely fine with her fucking strange men, but it seemed that she was interested having sex with her sister. "What..." Sara started but Tegan cut her short. "That's a lot of money, and I can't let my slut of a sister to have it all."

The man had moved to an armchair in the corner of the room and was watching Tegan stride towards her sister. Sara was clutching to her towel as Tegan grabbed her and threw her on the bed and the towel flew off. "Now let's give the man what he wants" Tegan said taking off her jacket. She climbed on top of her sister, grabbed bunch of her hair in her fist and started kissing her. Tegan meant business. She wanted that quarter of a million, and she had decided to give the man a good show. Tegan didn't waste any time and moved towards her sister's lower bits.

Sara was still feeling a bit dizzy after the hard fuck, and her sister's advances made her feel a mix of confusion and intrigue. Her sister was rough, and Sara didn't know if it was due to anger, greed for the money, or just pure lust. Soon Sara felt he sister's little but strong tongue between her legs. Tegan didn't go easy and soon Sara was already moaning loudly. The furious licking didn't last long until Tegan lifted her head. Sara looked at her sister's face between her legs and saw a mischievous smile. "You still taste of her cum, you slut." Tegan said. "You should have left me something, now I have to taste him from my sister's pussy. You whore." She said and continued pleasuring her sister with her tongue. 

Money was the first thing in her mind, but Tegan was getting hornier and hornier by the second. His sister's taste mixing with the taste of the strange man sitting in the corner. she wasn't familiar wit the taste of cum but with every lick of her sister his taste was coming through stronger and more enticing. Between the licks she stole a glance at the man in the corner. Her had his huge cock in his hand, and Tegan couldn't stop thinking of her sister sucking that magnificent looking piece of meat. No more than 15 minutes ago that man's cock had been in the very pussy she was licking, pumping it full of hot, tasty cum... 

Sara came fast and loud. Tegan stood up and turned to the man... "Quarter of a million I think it was".

The man looked the second woman straight into the eyes. She had completed the task he had placed for her, but the burning in her eyes was not about the money. The second little lesbian wanted him... "Three million dollars for you to split." He said. "That is my offer."

Tegan didn't hesitate. 1.5 million just for her if she fucked the man with her sister. "All right Sa-sa, now you can show me how big of a slut you really are." Said Tegan while throwing the last of her clothes to the floor. She walked to the man and knelt down in from of his chair. Without saying a word she took his hard cock and licked it. It still tasted like he sister.

The man was in heaven. The first sister had joined the newcomer and now the dyke duo was kissing each other while taking turns on sucking his cock. He let the women serve his cock for few more minutes and stood then up. "Now, time to earn that money." He gestured towards the bed. "69, on the bed, Sara on top." 

The sisters didn't waste time and soon they were deep in 69 eagerly licking each other's pussies. The man positioned himself at the side of the bed where Tegan's head was halfway hanging over the side and Sara's pussy was ready for him.He slammed his cock deep into the wet pussy of Sara, while Tegan was eagerly still licking her sister's clit. After a few pushes the man pulled out and told Tegan to open her mouth. The big cock slid into Tegan's mouth making her gag. 

Tegan loved the taste of her sister, both straight from her pussy, and on the stranger's dick. Her graving of cock grew stronger and stronger, and the next time he pulled out of her mouth she had to do something about it. "Hey.. you..." Tegan said to the man. "I think that whore has had enough cock for today... I need to get it now..." 

The man agreed. There's no way he would left the second cock hungry lesbian of the day unsatisfied. He jumped on the bed and commanded Tegan to ride him. Sara grabbed the man's cock and guided it in when Tegan lowered herself on him. Dildos hadn't prepared Tegan to the sensation of thick, warm, veined cock sliding slowly but surely deeper and deeper inside of her. Tegan started to bounce on the cock as her Sister climbed to sit on the man's face. The dyke duo rode the man, moaning loudly. "Ahh... Doesn't it.. feel amazing Tee-tee?" Sara asked between the moans. "Whose the slut now? Do you like the cock?" Tegan could't answer, she just screamed from pleasure. "Who would have thought, my dyke sister.. being such a slut for a cock..." 

The man gave no warning when she came inside of Tegan. The man threw her on the bed. Cum was oozing from the tight pussy, and her sister didn't waste any time. Sara jumped on Tegan and started licking her sister's pussy clean. After getting a mouth full of warm cum Sara moved to kiss her sister. Cum filled both of their mouths as the kissed. The man watched the show from the side. two identical sister naked of the bed, fingering each other and kissing passionately cum dripping from their mouths. 

Their final prise was close. The man called the women and watched two cum-sluts walk on their knees towards him. Their eye were burning with a passion for cock They stopped in front of the man and looked up. Their eyes, surrounded with cum, spit, sweat and ruined eye make-up were begging more cum. and they were going to get it. The sisters sucked his cock one more time. Soon the man commanded them to be ready, and he came. A huge cumshot covered the sisters' faces. 

The man got dressed and left the cum-covered lesbian twins cuddling on the bad, three million richer. And with a new-found appreciation for cock.


End file.
